Lizardhat
Lizardhat is the het ship between Black Hat and Demencia from the Villainous fandom. Canon : Demencia is madly in love with Black Hat, much to his annoyance. She gets jealous intensely when any female character (such as Penumbra) gets near to her boss, which is noticeably shown thoughout the series pilot. Regardless of that, Black Hat considers Demencia the best agent he has available, according to "Guide for an Evil Conquest". There exist a possibility Demencia was a creation of Black Hat and Dr. Flug, but it's not totally clarified yet. Shorts In "The Perception of Evil" Demencia suddenly appears, lovingly looking at the Black Hats, pleased by the fact that four different versions of the object of her love are now roaming in the Lab. She then uses the device to create a huge, incredibly muscular version of Black Hat, and clings to him lovingly. In "Sculpting Evil" Black Hat introduces the Medusa Device and indicates that it is supposed to create an imposing statue of the "most important thing in your life". Once again, whilst admiring the statue, it changes, this time into one of a muscular version of him holding Demencia in his lap. It is revealed that Demencia had activated the device. She becomes suggestive towards Black Hat, further increasing his rage. In "The Foul Flower" Demencia comes and asks Black Hat if the The Flower of Pure Foulness is for her. He gives it to her causing the flower to possess her. Demencia sees Black Hat as a hero, quickly rips the flower off herself and throws it at Black Hat which then attempts to possesses him. The flower fails than wilts since Black Hat is heartless. Demencia comes back with a bat and smashes the flower. Orientation Videos for Villains In "Guide for an Evil Conquest" Demencia tries to win Black Hat's heart thoughout the episode. After following Dr. Flug's last step of the guide (hire the services of Black Hat Organization), her boss doesn't congratulate her for her job and she thanks Flug for "helping" her, much to Black Hat's rage. Series Fanon Lizardhat is one of the most popular pairings in the Villainous fandom. Behind the Scenes Alan Ituriel, creator of Villainous, was asked about ships in a ConComics conference. He pronounced that Black Hat is very very bad and can't love,THE LAST ONE OF THE YEAR! (post by nightfurmoon on Tumblr), but he was asked about ships in a previous conference and said he's ok with themNEW VILLAINOUS CONFERENCE! (post by nightfurmoon on Tumblr). Alan was also asked in one of the AI Animation Studios livestreams if Demencia ever kissed Black Hat and he replied "Maybe, but they would never share it"Alan & Miguel's Drawing Fight (AI Animation Studios' June 19, 2019 livestream), which suggests they could have kissed in secret. A member of Ai Animation Studios teased about Black Hat having a crush on Demencia after someone asked in a livestream why was Black Hat more tolerant with her than with Flug; To which Alan responded that Black Hat kind of likes Dem's chaotic personality much more and he enjoys that. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Dementia/Black Hat tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : DEVIANT ART : Trivia * Black Hat and Demencia appear in Cartoon Network Latin America's 25th Anniversary Bumper. * Black Hat's Brazilian Portuguese voice actor, Alfredo Rollo, is married to Demencia's Brazilian Portuguese voice actress, Melissa Garcia, in real life. References